Patent Document 1 below listed discloses an automated teller machine that comprises a front operation panel for depositing into and dispensing bills out of the teller machine, a plurality of small validators for validating authenticity, denomination and defacement of bills and counting bills, a plurality of cashboxes for storing a number of bills, a reject safe for collecting defaced, rejected or non-recyclable bills or etc., a plurality of escrow reservations for temporarily accumulating bills therein upon the reception, stowing the bills into the cashboxes and picking out bills of the designated amount from the cashboxes upon the payment, and serial passageways for transporting bills one by one among the front operation panel, small validators, cashboxes, reject safe and escrow reservations, wherein the serial passageways comprise a bidirectional path for transporting bills guided along the bidirectional path in the forward and adverse directions and a plurality of unidirectional paths for transporting bills guided along the unidirectional path in a single direction. This automated teller machine however is disadvantageous because it requires a larger size and a complicated structure in the paths that connect cashboxes and reject safe to bidirectional path through unidirectional paths. Also, it is inconvenient because cashboxes and reject safe cannot be removed from the machine for collection of bills therein.
Then, Patent Document 2 teaches a bill storage that comprises a plurality of stackers for bills of different denominations and a bill conveyor for transporting bills into and out of stackers along a channel for guiding bills. Bill conveyor has a door that may be opened and closed by rotating the door about a pivot provided at one end of the channel so that the door is closed to form the channel, and it is opened to approach from outside a space for forming the channel. However, this bill storage undesirably has the bill conveyor of its complicated structure that interferes downsizing of the storage and also inconveniently precludes removable attachment of any stacker to the storage.